Mega Man (Free Comic Book Day 2015)
: Previous: FCBD 2014 ←— Sonic the Hedgehog / Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2015 is the fourth Mega Man and ninth Sonic the Hedgehog comic flipbook from the Free Comic Book Day, released by Archie Comics in May 2015. The Sonic the Hedgehog portion was to originally debut in #14 of the magazine Sonic Super Special, while the Mega Man material is a flashback using panels from past issues, with new narration from Mega Man added. The flashbacks center on the comic exclusive villain Xander Payne. The Sonic story is later reprinted in the back up portion of Sonic the Hedgehog #275. Publisher's Summary Publisher: ARCHIE COMIC PUBLICATIONS (W) Ian Flynn (A) Gary Martin & Various (CA) Evan Stanley & Various "Worlds Unite: PRELUDE" - It's TWO free comic books in ONE! Just in time for the start of the ALL-NEW epic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover event, "Worlds Unite," comes a primer issue exclusively for Free Comic Book Day! The road to "Unite" began in the history-making "Worlds Collide" storyline, continued in 2014's "DAWN OF X" storyline, and once again our heroes must meet-Mega Man's journey chronicled on one side, and Sonic the Hedgehog's on the other! This is the must-have primer for the biggest comic book event of 2015-as two video game icons must come together... or risk dying alone! Featuring art from both Sonic and Mega Man comic book fame! Story Worlds Unite: Prelude : —→ Next: Sonic the Hedgehog #272 :* —→ Next: Sonic Universe #75 :** —→ Next: Worlds Unite - Part 1 (Sonic Universe #76) Sonic Comic Origins: Into the Unknown The story starts with Doctor Eggman (with some Egg Swats in tow) pursuing Sonic the Hedgehog in the Blue Coast Zone. Their fight is interrupted by the arrival of the previously banished Ifrit. Sonic engages the creature and is aided by Silver the Hedgehog who recently returned to the past. After a brief struggle, Silver manages to send the Ifrit in the portal that it arrived in and seals it. He then informs Sonic of the Genesis Portals which has been discovered 200 years from now. Unknown to either of them, Eggman eavesdrops on them and plans to exploit the Genesis Portals to his own end. The World of Payne The story starts with Mega Man describing the Emerald Spears leader Xander Payne to be about as dangerous as Dr. Wily, while being informed that he became crazier. The flashback starts with Xander carving out images into his prison wall, while declaring that "Worlds will Collide again".Mega Man #43 Mega Man recaps how Xander was one of the soldiers fighting against Wily when he began his first assault''Mega Man'' #2 and that it resulted in him being given an artificial eye to replace the one lost during the fight.Mega Man #16 The event led to Xander joining the Emerald Spears and soon after taking over the terrorist group when he felt they don't go far enough.Mega Man #14, 15 and 16 He then mentions that Xander, along with his brother Theo and Simone escaped capture and attempted to bomb the town during New Years, but was finally arrested.Mega Man #21 The recap concludes with Xander entering a time machine at the Chronos Institute and ended up traveling into the far future, with whatever he saw messing him up.Mega Man #37, 38, 39 and 40 Appearances Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Egg Swats *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ifrit *Silver the Hedgehog *Professor Von Schlemmer (First appearance) Mega Man *Mega Man *Dr. Wily (Mentioned) *Xander Payne (Flashback) *Unknown Soldier Red (Flashback) *Theo Payne (Flashback) *Harvey Greenleaf (Flashback) *Simone Miller (Flashback) *Dr. Lalinde (Flashback) *Dr. Light (Flashback) *Roll (Flashback) *Kalinka (Flashback) *Rush (Flashback) *Elec Man (Flashback) *Bass (Flashback) *X (Flashback) *Dr. Shou Kouin (Flashback) Locations Sonic the Hedgehog *Apotos Region **Blue Coast Zone Mega Man *Federal Prison (Flashback) *Mega City (Flashback) *A.R.T.S. (Flashback) *Chronos Institute (Flashback) Trivia *The comic also contains: release schedule, and The Story So Far... sections, summarizing both Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man storylines from ''Worlds Collide'' crossover until the present. *Despite "In the Unknown" being describe as a prelude to Worlds Unite it is chronologically followed by Sonic the Hedgehog #272 and Sonic Universe #75.https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/591017121213218816 **As such, this marks the first appearance of Silver the Hedgehog in a new story since Worlds Collide. * The Mega Man side story is made up of reprinted panels and pages from various Mega Man issues. The reprints included, in order: **Page one: Issue 43 **Page two: Issue 2 **Page three: Issue 16 **Page four: Issue 14, Issue 16 **Page five: Issue 14, Issue 15 **Page six: Issue 16 **Page seven: Issue 21 **Page eight: Issue 37, Issue 38 **Page nine: Issue 39, Issue 40 **Page ten: Issue 40 * "The World of Payne" story retconned (again) Xander Payne's first appearance in ''Mega Man'' #2 (in opposition of Mega Man #13). The art adds a mustache to Unknown Soldier Blue and slightly changes his hair, giving him the likeness of Xander. Gallery Cover art FCBD 2015 Sonic Mega Man Covers.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man covers together by Evan Stanley, Jamal Peppers, Gary Martin and Ben Hunzeker External Links *Sonic the Hedgehog / Mega Man FCBD 2015 on Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog / Mega Man FCBD 2015 on Mobius Encyclopaedia References de:Mega Man (Free Comic Book Day 2015) Category:Archie Comics issues